Por lo que merece la pena luchar
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Ella había sido la primera en caer en la barricada: una chica inocente a la que movía el amor y que sólo se encontraba allí para entregar una carta a un chico cuyo corazón anhelaba. Los soldados habían disparado contra ella, desarmada e inofensiva, sin pensarlo dos veces. Enjolras no puede ni quiere pasar esa situación por alto, así que se encara con el prisionero, Javert.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Miserables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright. Este one-shot fue originado por un reto que me propuse, que consistía en escoger dos personajes al azar y escribir un one-shot sobre ellos, y aquí está el de Enjolras y Javert (de forma no romántica). Hints de Enjolras/Eponine porque una servidora los shippea a muerte.

* * *

La primera en caer. Ella había sido la primera de ellos en caer.

Los soldados de la guardia real se habían retirado al anochecer y al empezar a caer la lluvia que se había confundido con las lágrimas de los estudiantes al contemplar cómo aquella muchacha, con el corazón lleno de amor hacia Marius, se había sacrificado por salvar la vida del joven Pontmercy. El joven había acunado entre sus brazos a la pobre chica y le había susurrado palabras de afecto mientras ella abandonaba poco a poco este mundo. Luego, como si hubiera sido vencida por un profundo sueño, la joven había cerrado finalmente los ojos y Marius la había abrazado más contra sí, sin poder parar de sollozar.

Enjolras, al igual que el resto de estudiantes que permanecían en la barricada, había presenciado aquella escena con un nudo en la garganta. En pie, junto a Marius y aquella chica a la que el chico llamaba cariñosamente Ponine, el líder de la revolución de los estudiantes había podido contemplar con sus propios ojos las inevitables consecuencias de lo que estaban llevando a cabo. Sabía que ése era un precio que cualquiera de ellos podría pagar para que Francia fuera libre al fin, pero el destino de aquella pobre muchacha había hecho mella en su interior.

Ella era totalmente inocente, ni siquiera era parte de los estudiantes – aunque Eponine no era exactamente una desconocida, ya que solía verla en compañía de Marius y solía frecuentar el café para pasar un rato con él, de modo que la conocía, todos la conocían -, y, sin embargo, había sido la primera de todos en caer. Una ciudadana que no tenía la culpa de nada, una chica cuya única motivación de permanecer en la barricada era proteger al joven Pontmercy. No estaba armada, no representaba amenaza alguna... ¿Por qué lo habían hecho?

Enjolras se puso en pie, abandonando aquella postura casi encogida en la que se había recogido una vez que la guardia real se retiró de la barricada. Se había tomado esos momentos de paz en medio de la revolución para permitirse sentir desdicha por la suerte de la chica y para reflexionar aún más sobre la causa que perseguían. El joven estudiante giró el rostro hacia la iluminada entrada de la taberna donde los revolucionarios se estaban recuperando de las heridas y el trajín de la batalla, el lugar donde también habían llevado el cuerpo sin vida de Eponine...

El lugar donde permanecía aquel traidor que había acudido a ellos haciéndose pasar por un hombre que compartía sus ideales de revolución. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

El chico tomó aire de forma pesada y cruzó con determinación los escasos metros que lo separaban del interior de la taberna, entrando súbitamente en la misma. Sus compañeros estaban allí, algunos más agotados que otros, quienes se volvieron al oír los pasos de Enjolras y vieron en él su habitual mirada de determinación y valentía, sólo que aquella vez también estaba salpicada por el rencor.

- ¿Dónde está él? - quiso saber Enjolras, conteniendo su rabia como podía. - El prisionero, ¿dónde está?

- ...Lo han llevado a la vieja bodega – dijo Combeferre, señalando con un gesto de cabeza una vieja y astillada puerta que los estudiantes habían cerrado apoyando el respaldo de una silla contra su picaporte. El joven no pudo evitar vacilar a la hora de contestar a Enjolras, pues leía en su rostro que estaba furioso y no quería que hiciera ninguna tontería.

El muchacho asintió firmemente y apenas había dado un par de pasos hacia la entrada a la vieja bodega cuando Grantaire se precipitó a su lado, sujetándole con fuerza del brazo y frenando súbitamente su avance.

- No... - musitó el joven, que había permanecido durmiendo durante gran parte del ataque y aún se encontraba algo adormilado.

- Suéltame – contestó Enjolras sin siquiera mirarle, algo que en ninguna otra situación hubiera hecho, pero el trágico suceso que acababa de acontecer aquella noche había nublado su calmada y ordenada mente. El sentido de la justicia inherente a él latía con más fuerza que nunca en su corazón y clamaba una explicación que sabía perfectamente que no existía.

Grantaire dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y dejó ir al muchacho, retirándose a una de las mesas donde había estado dormitando hasta hacía un momento. Durante el breve trayecto, el líder de la revolución ni siquiera pudo girarse a mirar el lugar donde sus compañeros habían depositado el cuerpo sin vida de Eponine, bajo una sábana blanca en la que se distinguían manchas de sangre. Enervado por toda aquella injusticia, Enjolras recorrió a zancadas el último tramo y tomó con fuerza el picaporte de la puerta de la bodega, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Javert alzó la cabeza al oír el portazo. Aquellos estúpidos y desleales estudiantes lo habían maniatado a una columna contra la que se encontraba sentado. Una vez que aquel pequeño bribón llamado Gavroche le había descubierto ante los traidores, lo habían llevado a aquel caótico lugar donde los barriles se encontraban acumulados de cualquier manera junto a cajas de distinto contenido. Todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo y la única luz que entraba en la estancia provenía de un pequeño ventanuco rectangular con barrotes que daba directamente a la calle.

Al principio no pudo verle con claridad, pero sabía que se trataba de uno de los estudiantes: ¿quién más podría ser si no? Hubiera oído los cañonazos, el sonido de los disparos y los gritos de victoria en honor a su Majestad si sus compañeros de la Guardia Nacional se hubieran alzado ya con la victoria. El inspector escudriñó en la oscuridad hasta el chico avanzó hasta donde alcanzaba la luz que entraba en la calle, revelando su identidad y entonces Javert no pudo reprimir una risa dedesprecio: sabía muy bien quién era aquel joven muchacho, era el que aquella panda de críos tenía por líder natural. Y, aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo, Javert podía ver por qué: Enjolras era un joven, con estudios, de firmes convicciones y valores, alguien que para ser tan joven sabía muy bien lo que quería conseguir en su vida.

Aunque hiciera todo esto de manera totalmente errónea: otro gallo cantaría si ese muchacho hubiera dedicado sus esfuerzos a causas más leales a Francia como el ejército o la misma Guardia Nacional.

- Veo que han enviado al mejor para impartir la justicia del pueblo – rió Javert, haciendo especial énfasis en las últimas palabras a modo de mofa; tras este momento, la expresión de su rostro se endureció. - Os lo dije una vez y os lo repetiré mil veces, desleales, no reconozco nunca justicia que venga de vuestras traidoras manos.

Dicho esto, escupió con sumo desprecio a los pies del estudiante, pero éste permaneció con su mirada clavada en los ojos desafiantes del inspector. Tras unos instantes, el muchacho se acuclilló hasta quedar a la misma altura que el hombre que tenían prisionero. El rostro de Enjolras no manifestaba odio, ni siquiera rechazo, únicamente una firme determinación ante la que el mismo Javert no pudo evitar vacilar por unos segundos.

- Tus hombres han abierto fuego contra la barricada... - comenzó entonces a hablar el muchacho, sin separar los ojos ni por un sólo momento de los del inspector.

- ¡Qué esperabas que hicieran, sino su deber! - espetó Javert, moviéndose de forma violenta, intentando desatarse, pero Enjolras no se inmutó.

- Ninguno de mis hombres estaba armado, ni siquiera se encontraban en lo alto de la barricada... - siguió hablando Enjolras como si la interrupción anterior del agente de la ley nunca hubiera tenido lugar. - Y sin embargo, tus hombres han abierto fuego sin vacilar contra una pobre muchacha cuyo único motivo de estar en la barricada era la de entregar una carta... Una muchacha a la que ni siquiera se podía considerar aún adulta yace ahora sin vida bajo una sábana blanca en la taberna, ¿¡es ésa la justicia que tanto defiendes para Francia!?

El líder de aquella revolución no había podido contener su rabia por más tiempo y había acabado levantando la voz de tal manera a aquel hombre que hasta ambos podían oír el silencio súbito que se había creado al otro lado de la puerta, donde el resto de los estudiantes descansaban y se recuperaban de sus heridas. Si había algo que Enjolras no podía soportar en el mundo eran las injusticias y de la que había sido testigo aquella noche le había afectado profundamente. El muchacho se mordió el labio inferior y se apartó un poco del inspector Javert, buscando refugio en la oscuridad de aquel viejo sótano para apretar los párpados y dejar derramar unas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde el momento en que Eponine recibió aquel disparo mortal.

El joven, respirando con dificultad, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y tomó aire lentamente: no tenía miedo por él mismo, su amor por Francia era la fuerza magnánima que le guiaba en sus actos, pero sí temía por sus amigos, aunque una parte de él aún tenía fe ciega en que la gente de París acabaría uniéndose a ellos. Por otro lado, el inspector Javert no había dicho palabra alguna desde aquel muchacho le había cuestionado a voz en grito los ideales que defendía por su patria... El dolor del estudiante por el destino de una chica a la que apenas conocía no lo conmovió en absoluto, sólo le dio una perspectiva más cercana que confirmaba lo que él ya creía desde los inicios de aquel absurdo motín.

Eran críos: no soldados, ni letrados, ni nada por el estilo... Eran niños de escuela que creían que podían salvar el mundo y así llevaban el caos a las calles de Francia.

- ¿Crees realmente estar luchando por Francia? - habló Javert, haciendo que Enjolras se girara de nuevo hacia él. - Eres un estúpido si crees que con apilar unas cuentas cajas de madera y convencer a tus amigos de que te sigan hasta la muerte hará que algo cambie en esta nación a la que traicionáis con estos actos de insurrección, ¡nada cambiará, al amanecer estaréis todos muertos y yo seré gustoso el encargado de impartir justicia!

Enjolras negó con la cabeza, sin apartar su mirada de la de aquel hombre: ¿cómo era posible ser tan ciego como para formar parte de los defensores de la ley y no darse cuenta de que había algo en ella que fallaba? Que los ricos y poderosos vivían cómoda y desahogadamente, sobrándoles de todo cuando había gente vagando perdida por las calles de París, arrastrando en su desgracia a su familia, a sus niños pequeños... Familias a las que le faltaba de todo para que unos pocos pudieran vivir con mucho más de lo que necesitaba. Puede que él fuera únicamente un estudiante, un niño bien que había crecido en una familia que le amaba y que nunca le hubiera faltado de nada, pero eso no le había impedido poder mirar el corazón de Francia y ver que las cosas no eran como debían ser. No sentía rabia con el inspector Javert: sentía lástima.

- El pueblo decidirá su destino, monsieur... - dijo finalmente el muchacho, dándose la vuelta para abandonar la bodega.

- Reniego de tal justicia, si es que siquiera merece llamarse así... - oyó afirmar de forma rotunda a Javert, justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí al salir de aquel sótano.

Una vez que Enjolras se halló de nuevo en la estancia principal de la taberna, con sus compañeros, estos le miraron con admiración y orgullo, pues habían escuchado el discurso que el joven había dedicado a aquel traidor que se había hecho pasar por uno de ellos. Allá donde el chico mirara, no hacía más que encontrarse con miradas llenas de apoyo y pequeñas sonrisas que le hacían creer que no estaba todo perdido: que mientras permanecieran juntos, luchando por lo que creían justo – por lo que sabían que era justo -, siempre vencerían.

Grantaire despertó en aquellos momentos y comenzó a cantar una de sus canciones de taberna, a la que se fueron uniendo poco a poco todas las personas que se hallaban congregadas allí. Enjolras esbozó una sonrisa y se recostó con cansancio en la puerta que daba a la bodega, contemplando aquella escena: todos sus amigos del café ABC estaban allí, pero también habían personas a las que no conocía y sin embargo se habían unido a ellos en aquella revolución que pretendía lograr un mañana mejor para Francia. Obreros de construcción, hombres mayores, también mujeres – que en aquellos momentos ayudaban a curar las heridas mientras entonaban la canción de Grantaire -.

Se encontraban todos allí, permanecían unidos por un mismo ideal, por una causa justa, y estaban dispuestos a darlo absolutamente todo para que Francia fuera una nación que sirviera de modelo al resto del mundo. En aquellos momentos, Enjolras supo que todo lo que estaban haciendo no era en vano. Más temprano que tarde, las gentes de París se unirían a las distintas barricadas que se había erigido en la capital francesa y lucharían con ellos por todo lo que era bueno y justo en aquella tierra que tanto amaban.

Al amanecer todo cambiaría, no estarían solos. El pueblo vendría y Francia presenciaría el amanecer más brillante que hubiera contemplado jamás.

* * *

_**Retos Miserables: 60% (sólo me faltan cuatro! ^^)**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
